L'heure du choix
by barjy02
Summary: Castiel est ramené du purgatoire par Dieu mais ce sera la dernière fois que ce dernier lui portera secours...Un choix lui est imposé...Soit devenir le guide de ses frères et chercher ainsi le pardon des siens...Soit rester à jamais un ange, mortel, marchant sur terre aux côtés des humains...Le temps des souvenirs...L'heure du choix d'une vie...sa vie...


« L'heure du choix »

Face à la mer, le regard fixant l'horizon, était venue l'heure du choix….

Dans le reflet de ses yeux, celui des vagues…Ressac éternel comme l'était le poids de cette décision qui ferait à jamais son avenir…

Il regarda ses mains, ses mains humaines qui avaient frôlées, touchées, serrées l'œuvre du Père entre ses doigts…

Il respira en fermant les yeux, l'air qui lui emplissait les poumons, la respiration de l'humanité…

Il sentait sur sa peau, le poids de ce trenchcoat, symbole de son statut aux regards de ses humains qui n'arriveraient jamais à le voir comme l'homme qui l'était mais toujours comme le reflet de ce qu'il fut et qu'il était encore malgré tout…Un ange…

Dieu, son Père l'avait sauvé une dernière fois…Il lui avait ouvert la voie vers la lumière alors que lui voulait juste mourir, sentant l'abandon et la mort dans un dernier souffle…

A son réveil, il avait retrouvé son statut premier…L'humain Novack, les mêmes vêtements, le même corps et dans son âme, l'ange et la grâce…Il était redevenu Castiel, le soldat de Dieu sans que pour autant aucun des souvenirs ne soient effacés…Tant ses échecs que ses combats…Tant ses espoirs que ses chagrins…

Réveil devant une maison lourde de signification...Lawrence, Kansas

Il sentit une présence à ses côtés…Il tourna le regard…

Un homme, d'un certain âge, sourire aux lèvres la fixait lui aussi…

« Bonjour, Castiel…Je suis heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance...Ton Père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi… »

L'ange ne répondit pas…

Que faisait-il ici lui qui l'instant d'avant était au bord du gouffre, lâchant définitivement prise, brisé par les désillusions et surtout si fatigué de vivre …

«Je m'appelle Joshua »

Le visage de Castiel se ferma, son regard s'assombrit

« Le messager de…Dieu »

« C'est un bien grand mot, je laisserais celui-ci à qui de droit…Je dirais plutôt que je suis sa voix »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Il regarda, à nouveau, la maison silencieuse…

« Tu ne la reconnais pas ?...Cette maison a pourtant eu entre ses murs, la raison de ta venue sur terre… »

Castiel, les mains dans les poches de son trenchcoat, baissa la tête…

« Je sais où je suis…Ce que je te demande, c'est pourquoi ? »

Il avait retrouvé le timbre de sa voix claire et profonde, de celle qui ne souffrait qu'on la contredise…Celle du Castiel, guerrier divin…

« Dieu, aujourd'hui, à sauver un de ses fils pour qu'il trouve sa voie… »

Il entendit le rire étouffé de l'ange…

« Tu es un de celui qui prend le plus de place dans son cœur, Castiel…C'est là, la raison de tes nombreuses résurrections…Tu es le fils qui a fait les choix qu'il attendait…»

L'écho d'un son ressemblant à un rire ironique

« Les choix qu'il attendait…Ceux de la destruction de son œuvre?…Je n'ai rien réussi de ce que pourquoi je fus prédestiné…J'ai retrouvé l'humain trop tard…J'ai permis à Lucifer de se dresser…J'ai trahi les miens qui eux –même avaient trahis la parole de Dieu…J'ai ouvert le purgatoire…J'ai fait revenir ses êtres damnés…Je me suis trahi à mon tour…Je suis tombé dans ses enfers où j'ai découvert tous ses êtres maudits que mon Père a abandonné sans espoir de pardon… »

Il regarda vers la maison

« Je me suis laissé berner par les émotions nouvelles…J'ai cru en des choses qui n'étaient et je suis resté aveugle aux choses qui étaient…Les hommes ne méritent pas leur place sur terre…. »

Il y avait tant de désillusions dans sa voix…Mais plus que des désillusions, une profonde peine…Un désarroi devant tous ses sacrifices qui avait, au final, menés encore au sien…Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut celui-ci qui le détruisit à jamais…

La fin de ses espoirs en l'homme…En lui…

Il serait entièrement humain, cette douleur qui lui pressait le cœur, il pourrait l'exprimer…Là, il pouvait seulement la laisser le ronger….

« Tu t'es laissé aveuglé par tes désirs et tu n'as pas su voir la réalité, la vraie…Ses êtres imparfaits, œuvres de Dieu dont tu t'es fait le protecteur envers et contre tout…Ils ne pensent pas comme toi, ils ne ressentent pas comme toi…Car tu es au fond, toujours l'ange que tu fuis…. »

Castiel s'avança, ne quittant la maison du regard

« J'aimerais pouvoir être moi-même et que les gens me voient comme tel…Pourquoi devrais-je être totalement humain ou totalement ange pour avoir le droit d'être et d'exister en tant que Castiel…En tant que… »

Sa voix se brisa

«…En tant que Cass… »

Il sentit Joshua à nouveau à ses côtés….

« Je ne connais pas tous les desseins de Dieu…Je ne suis que les mots qu'il prononce…Il n'a pas abandonné la terre…Il veille encore et toujours…Mais cette humanité est libre comme l'est aujourd'hui, le Paradis…La liberté signifie souvent le chaos…Il faut croire que tout être vivant semble devoir être diriger pour ne pas s'égarer…. »

« Etrange choix…La liberté qui vous tue ou la dictature qui vous emprisonne… »

Joshua rit, avec cette voix grave et profonde du Sud…

« Oui….Et ce choix, Castiel, tu vas devoir le faire… »

Il se tourna vers le vieil homme en tiquant…L'homme lui sourit

« Ceci est ton dernier retour…Dieu ne te sauvera plus…Il est l'heure du choix…Le tien… »

« Quel choix ?...Je n'en ai jamais eu…Dieu interfère toujours dans les miens ou dans ceux des êtres qui me sont proches… »

« Ecoute, je ne te le dirais qu'une fois…On se retrouvera quand ton voyage sera fini et quand tu auras fait ton choix…Dieu te laisse une lune pour cela…Une lune pour faire de ta vie, ton destin… »

Castiel haussa les épaules et fixa la maison, essayant de percer les murs…

« Tu vas devoir choisir entre les tiens…. »

Joshua pointa le ciel du doigt tout en ne détachant pas son regard de Castiel

« Ou tu vas devoir choisir ses humains qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es à ce jour »

Castiel sourit sans joie…

« Retourner parmi les miens…Lesquels ? J'ai amené le chaos et la mort dans le royaume de lumière…Je n'y ai plus ma place…Je ne suis que le visage de la fin pour eux… »

«Ne crois pas cela, Castiel…Ils sont peu nombreux encore à parcourir les Cieux mais nombres à s'être réfugier sur terre…Ils n'attendent qu'un guide pour revenir… »

« Moi ! Un guide ?… »

Il se tourna vers Joshua

« Je suis celui qui à causer la chute du Paradis et tu me demandes d'y retourner pour les mener !…C'est paradoxal, tu ne crois pas?… »

« Non, c'est le vœu de Dieu…Il te sera pardonner si pour ce choix-là, tu optes…Sache que tes frères t'attendent Castiel, tu es celui qui a mis au jour, la vérité sombre qui rongeait les nôtres »

« A quel prix…J'ai sacrifié les miens…J'ai tué mes frères… »

Il regarda ses mains

« Elles ne sont que sang…Ma place était au purgatoire et les trahisons qui m'y ont brisés et me brisent encore sont ma pénitence… »

« Tu veux retourner parmi les morts qui vivent encore ? » s'étonna Joshua

« Toi qui tendait vers cette même mort quand la main du Père t'as sauvé ! »

« Je ne lui ai rien demandé…. » gronda Castiel

« C'était ma vie, mon choix… »

« Le suicide, Castiel !…Un choix ?…Tu sais qu'il est pêché de nuire à la vie donnée par Dieu »

« Pêché… » Il se mit à rire…Un rire d'ange, sans émotion

« Je ne suis qu'un pêché, vieil homme...Je suis le pêché ultime…J'ai tué, menti, désiré, jalousé, maudit…J'ai aimé le pouvoir…J'ai aimé l'ivresse d'être Père à la place du Père… »

« Tu mens mal, l'ange….Tu as toujours mal menti…Il ne fallait qu'être humain et aveugle à ta détresse pour ne pas s'en rendre compte… »

« J'avais le droit de mourir…C'était MA vie… »

« Dieu en… »

« Dieu n'avait pas le droit de voler ma mort….Il a déjà volé toute mon existence…Des siècles d'existence…C'était mon choix »

« Le suicide n'est jamais un choix, Castiel..C'est une fuite sans retour »

Castiel s'approcha et le toisa

« C'était MA fuite »

Joshua l'observa un long moment. Puis se tourna vers la maison…

« Il te sera aussi le choix de rester parmi ses hommes que tu chérissais tant et qu'aujourd'hui tu maudis…Et si la mort, au final, reste le tien…Dieu fera en sorte de te renvoyer d'où tu viens… »

Castiel lui tourna le dos…

« Mais sache que tu ne connaitras jamais la paix dans cet enfer car la mort n'y existera jamais pour toi… »

« Alors même ça, mon Père peut me le voler… » laissa tomber dans un murmure Castiel

« Même la mort m'est interdite… »

« Pas la mort, Castiel…Le suicide »

Il le vit dodeliner de la tête…

« Pourquoi nous avoir fait libre si ce choix ultime nous est interdit…Elle est où la liberté quand elle est cernée de règles et de barrières ? »

Joshua le rejoint…

« Pourquoi vouloir mourir à tout prix ? »

« Tu devrais le savoir…Mieux que quiconque… »

« Je suis humain…Je suis mortel…Je ne suis la voix de Dieu que pour un temps…Il y eu d'autre avant moi, il y en aura d'autre après…Je ne suis rien d'autre que son porte-parole…Je ne peux voir qu'à travers tes yeux, Castiel…Je n'écoute que ce que Dieu m'en dit »

« Et bien demande lui dont te montrer mon enfer…Et toi, qui possède la chance d'avoir une vie de sang et de chair…Dis-moi alors qu'elles sont mes autres options…. »

« La vie est une belle option, non ? »

« Pas la mienne, Joshua…Et pourtant je me suis battu avec et contre elle…Pour elle …Pour en arriver où ?...J'ai détruit le Paradis et quand même Dieu m'offrirait le pardon, le sang de Balthazar sur mes mains ne mérite aucun pardon ni celui de tous mes frères morts parce qu'ils ont choisi une voie différente de celle qui leur était imposée…De quel droit devrais-je me dresser comme un leader que je me sens, de toutes manières, incapable d'être…Je ne veux pas du pardon de Père, je ne le mérite pas et venant de lui, je n'en veux pas…Je lui ai demandé de l'aide, je lui ai demandé de me guider dans mes choix, il est resté muet… »

« Il est Dieu…Il n'est pas là pour être le destin »

« Non…Il aurait dû juste être là pour se comporter comme un Père…Je ne demandais juste que cela, Joshua…Un Père »

Le vieil homme baissa la tête, il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela…

« Rester sur cette terre… » continua dans un murmure Castiel

« Pour y faire quoi ?...Je ne veux plus me lier à ses êtres de chair, le prix est trop lourd à payer… »

Il se mit à marcher sur le trottoir pour s'écarter de la vue de ce passé qui lui serrait le cœur…

« Quel prix, Castiel ?… »

Joshua l'avait suivi, à quelques pas…Castiel stoppa mais ne retourna pas

« Cette douleur…. » murmura l'ange…

« Tu penses que ses humains ne t'aiment pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, Joshua…Quand ils ont eu besoin de moi, j'étais là mais quand je me suis retrouvé perdu, je n'ai vu aucune lumière venant de leur part…Je me suis senti abandonné mais j'ai continué à y croire…Toujours… »

« Jusqu'à ce jour au purgatoire…. » continua Joshua

« C'est Dieu qui te l'a dit ? »

« Il m'a juste dit que la peine et la jalousie mènent aux excès et à l'aveuglement »

Il vit les épaules de Castiel sursauté comme si il avait ri …

« Il a créé cet enfer sous terre….Il y a abandonné l'humanité…Il est Père de toutes vies…Mais celles- là, il a préféré les cacher à sa vue… »

« Non…Il ne voulait juste pas mettre fin à leur vie »

« Quelle vie » Castiel se retourna, furieux

« Quelle vie…Il devrait mettre fin à leur souffrance plutôt que de les laisser vivre de tels tourments…C'est indigne de lui… »

Il sourit…Un rictus…

« Non, au fond je devrais dire que c'est tout à son image… »

« Tu blasphèmes, Castiel » répliqua aussi sec Joshua

« La peine te fait dire des choses que tu devrais regretter d'avoir prononcées »

« Ah vraiment, vieil homme »

Il enleva les mains de ses poches

« Tu n'as pas vécu le purgatoire, ne te permets pas de protéger celui qui l'a créé…Il n'y a nul pardon dans cet enfer…Il n'y a que l'horreur… »

«Il y a le pardon… » répliqua Joshua…

« Lequel ? Nul ne peut sortir du purgatoire et visiblement nul ne peut y mourir non plus…Vu que telle est la volonté de Dieu » grinça Castiel

« Il y a des êtres qui en sortent…Tu en as été témoin… »

Le visage de Castiel soudain se figea…Joshua vit son regard furieux se noyer dans une tristesse aussi soudaine que profonde.

« Tu as vécu son départ comme une trahison…Tu as vécu cet abandon comme la fin de toutes tes illusions »

Il crut voir du chagrin dans le regard de l'ange soudain plus proche de l'humain que de la grâce

« Son amitié nouvelle, tu l'as jalousée…Mais sache qu'il t'a toujours été loyal, Castiel…L'amitié se partage et n'est pas exclusive…Tu dois apprendre cela…Tu t'es perdu dans ses émotions humaines… »

« Je ne l'aurais pas jalousée cette amitié, Joshua…Si elle n'avait pas couté la mienne… »

Il n'y avait plus que de la tristesse dans sa voix

« On a vécu des mois en autarcie dans cet enfer…Ses êtres qui le parcourent avaient droit à de la compassion…Qu'il se tourne vers l'un d'eux, j'ai vu en cela une preuve d'humanité, de pardon de sa part…Devenir ami avec ce que l'on a chassé pendant des années sans relâche…C'était une belle leçon à tirer de ce calvaire sans fin… »

Il tiqua en regardant vers le sol

« C'est de le voir préféré la sienne à la mienne qui m'a blessé…J'ai combattu ce sentiment qui me rongeait…Mais plus je le combattais, plus il s'éloignait…Cet autre était plus proche de l'amitié qu'il recherchait que de celle qui lui avait été imposé par ma présence »

« Tu crois que Dean n'a jamais vu en toi qu'une amitié forcée ?... Castiel, pourquoi une telle erreur ?…Il tient à toi cet humain, plus que tu ne le crois…Mais tu sembles ne pas vouloir le voir comme pour te convaincre que tu n'es d'aucune utilité à ses êtres que tu chéris tant… »

Il accrocha son regard

«Tu es las…Tu es fatigué…Tu ne vois que le sombre et tu en oublies la lumière… »

« A qui la faute !…J'ai essayé de la gagner cette amitié mais ils ne voient en moi qu'un ange et rien d'autre qu'un ange…Le maudit qui leur a tracé une route vers le néant… »

«Oh Castiel…Pourquoi te mésestimes-tu autant ? » se peina le vieil homme…

Joshua semblait découvrir une part de l'ange que Dieu lui avait délibérément caché, qu'il devait percevoir par lui-même…Joshua était humain avant tout et Dieu était lumière…

«Dean parcoure son chemin, l'ombre de son nouvel ami sur les épaules mais sache que son âme est lourde…On ne reconnait la perte de ce qu'on a de plus précieux que quand il vous est enlevé… »

« Je n'y crois plus à ses belles paroles…Je ne veux être ni ici, ni là-haut…Je veux juste que tout cela cesse… »

« Tu veux mourir ? »

« Oui » laissa-t-il tomber sans hésiter

« Tu crois que fuir tes souffrances te libèrera ?…. »

« Tout dépendra de Dieu…Mais je ne veux plus vivre cette vie…Traitre ou trahi…J'en ai eu ma part… »

« Dieu ne t'a pas ramené pour que tu fasses un tel choix… »

« Je suis libre, Joshua…Il nous a créé libre… »

« N'oublie pas ce corps n'est pas le tien, tu lui porterais préjudice »

« Arrête avec ça, tu veux…Ce corps, c'est Dieu qui l'a créé pour un jour être mon vaisseau…Jimmy a tout perdu et quelle fut sa récompense ?…Des mois de souffrance, la perte de sa famille et probablement de toutes ses illusions… »

« Il l'a retrouvera quand le temps sera…Il a sa place au Paradis… »

« Ce qui fait de ce corps, le mien…Mon âme fait une avec lui…Ma lumière le nourrit…Je veux l'éteindre… »

Joshua s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, Castiel ne réagit pas…

« Regarde- moi, Castiel… »

Il leva son regard et plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux du vieil homme…

« Parcoure ton chemin…Profite du temps qu'il t'est accordé pour te souvenir avec distance…Souviens-toi…Regarde ses humains comme des êtres fragiles et regarde tes frères comme des êtres trop puissants…On se retrouvera quand viendra l'heure du choix… »

« Je ne… »

Joshua posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire

« Va à la rencontre de ses êtres que tu chéris tant…Parle le leur, Castiel et n'écoute pas les mots…Regarde dans leur yeux…Tu es ange…Lis dans leur âme…Tu te l'es toujours interdit, je le sais mais déroge à cette règle que tu t'es fixée…Pour une fois… »

« Le choix d'être l'ange qui dirige ou celui de l'ange qui marchera à jamais sur terre…. »

« Non, celui d'être un guide pour tes frères ou un ami pour ses humains…Le choix est plus simple qu'il n'y parait et plus aisé que tu sembles tant le craindre… »

« Un mois ? »

« Une lune, Castiel »

« A bientôt, vieil homme... »

« Au revoir, Castiel »

Un bruissement d'aile et l'ange disparut…Joshua se tourna vers la maison…Toute cette détresse…

Le 1er endroit où Castiel se rendit fut l'Illinois…Une tombe déchirée, des arbres déracinés…

Il regarda, nostalgique, la croix…Couchée au sol, rongée par l'humidité et la mousse…Le tombe s'était rebouchée, il n'en restait plus aucune trace si ce n'était dans sa mémoire…Les arbres avaient été en grande partie élagués…Mais il se souvenait de tout…L'enfer, ses brûlures sur sa grâce, la chute sans fin et cette lumière au bout du parcours…Une âme à sauver…

Dean…L'humain qui bouleversa sa vie à jamais…

Celui qui brisa le 1er sceau mais que Castiel refusa d'abandonner….Celui qu'il arracha des mains d'Alastair…

Les cris des siens dont les ailes se consumaient…La porte vers le ciel…Ce corps qu'il agrippa de la main…La marque…

Il pensa alors à Jimmy Novack…Au sacrifice que ce dernier avait fait pour lui, l'ange…

Castiel avait choisi le corps d'un homme parce que sa lumière s'y était toujours sentie plus à l'aise…Les anges sont asexués mais ils ont tous une préférence sexuelle…Castiel aimait les corps d'homme d'abord parce qu'il s'était toujours refuser de posséder un enfant hélas souvent choisi comme vaisseau pour leur aspect d'innocence…Il ne fit ce choix qu'une seule fois, par nécessité, dans l'urgence…Par liens du sang…Pour un bref instant…

Il n'avait possédé qu'une seule fois, un corps de femme…Mais il s'y sentit à mal à l'aise car il se surprit à désirer ce corps qui se reflétait dans le miroir…

Il sut dès lors qu'il était ange-homme…

La femme de Novack avait refait sa vie et sa fille avait grandi sans père mais dans le souvenir de son sacrifice ultime…Elle y vit là, la main de Dieu…Elle avait la foi, elle avait le sang pour être vaisseau…

Castiel ferma les yeux et pria pour que ce ne fusse jamais le cas…Il n'y avait aucun plaisir pour un humain à être possédé, le fut-il même par un ange…

Il rouvrit les yeux sur la tombe…Il revit le visage de Dean…Puis sa 1er rencontre avec Sam…La surprise et puis la déception de ce dernier devant le véritable visage des anges…

Il avait la foi…Castiel avait toujours admiré cela chez lui…Malgré les épreuves, malgré le sombre qui le rongeait, malgré le sang maudit, il avait toujours gardé la foi…

Il leva les yeux au ciel…Sam dont il entendait encore l'appel, quand les âmes du purgatoire le menaient vers sa perte…

Il aurait voulu entendre la voix de Dean ce jour-là et ce fut celle de son frère qui le sauva…

Au fond, aveuglé par son lien avec Dean et sa mission, Castiel était longtemps resté distant du cadet….Vaisseau de Lucifer, le négatif….Dean, vaisseau de Michael, qu'il croyait alors positif…

Il avait rencontré ses frères de lumière…Lucifer, le Banni…Gabriel, le plus brisé de tous, cachant son désespoir derrière ses sourires amers….Michael, l'illuminé…Il repensa à Balthazar…

Celui dont il fut le plus proche, celui qui le trahit…Celui qu'il tua…

Il ferma les yeux, retirant ses mains de ses poches…La lame sortit de sa manche…Il la regarda…Celle qui perça le cœur de son frère…Son préféré…Celui que la trahison avait mené à la folie d'un geste qu'il ne cessait de regretter…

Il donnerait tout pour qu'il lui soit rendu…Qu'il puisse lui demandé pardon…Il donnerait sa grâce…

Cette grâce qu'il avait sacrifié tant de fois pour ses humains et jamais pour ses frères de sang…Quelle ironie…

Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans les entrailles de sa perte…l'Antre…

Il fixa le regard vide les symboles sur le mur…Ceux qui menait au purgatoire…Il s'avança et posa les mains sur le sang séché…Puis le front et se mit à prier…En enochian…

Il revit Dean et Bobby…Sam…Il ressentit la détresse des âmes refusant de quitter ce corps pour retourner vers leur enfer…

Il les comprenait à présent….Fallait-il avoir partagé leur vie d'éternelle souffrance pour comprendre à présent l'horreur d'une telle punition, d'un tel renvoi…

Il porta la main à sa poitrine…Il avait du mal à respirer…Il revécut les léviathans…

Le véritable début de sa fin…En relâchant les monstres de temps infini, il avait définitivement abandonné l'envie d'en survivre…

Ses mois de solitude, enfermé dans sa tête, sachant mais ne voulant pas savoir…Sa femme qui n'en fut pas une, protectrice venue de nulle part, disparue à présent…Comme n'ayant jamais existée…

Il sut quand il vit Dean en haut des marches que sa mémoire se briserait et que le temps de sa paix arrivait à sa fin…

Sam et Lucifer, sa folie…Jamais les frères ne surent l'enfer que devint sa vie…Ils n'en virent que la pointe de l'iceberg….Sa folie souvent feinte pour cacher sa détresse…La quête d'un pardon qui ne vint jamais…

Un espoir, un mot, un combat et l'enfer….

Dean qui ne comprit pas sa confusion devant le purgatoire…Pour ce dernier, c'était juste le dépôt de Satan…Pour Castiel, ce fut juste le masque de Dieu qui tombait…Encore…Ses êtres, Dieu les avait créés…

Tous êtres qui parcourent la terre, les Cieux et les enfers sont œuvres de Dieu…

Les démons ceux de son fils ….Démons devenant œuvres du Père…

Castiel ne les chassa que pour sauver sa vie et surtout celle de Dean…Il voulait son vrai pardon à tout prix…

A 2 contre le monde….Puis il arriva, sauvant la vie à cet humain qui le chassait pourtant sur terre…Il avait une dette, Dean…

Une dette ? Et les siennes de dettes, tous ses sacrifices, ses peines, des illusions perdues n'avaient pas plus de poids que celle d'un vampire?

Quand il se réchauffa à leur feu, Castiel sut que son heure était passée et que cette partie de sa vie prendrait fin ici…

Il sut que son dernier parcours serait dans cet enfer créé et oublié par son Père…

Il s'écarta volontairement ou pas, il ne sut plus vraiment…Tout était faussé dans ce royaume…

Les remarques acerbes de Dean trouvèrent plus d'écho parce que l'autre en riait…

Il ne fit jamais rien contre Castiel, ne jugea pas son statut d'ange…Il ne jugea pas le passé de Dean…Il voulait juste sortir mais Castiel s'en méfiait…L'autre s'en éloigna et en s'éloignant, il mena Dean dans ses pas…

Ils avaient plus en commun qu'il n'y paraissait et cela marqua encore plus les différences qui les séparaient de l'ange…Isolé, oublié…

Il regarda une dernière fois les symboles sur le mur…Dean n'était pas le seul fautif de sa perte…L'ange n'avait juste plus la force de se battre…Les siècles lui pesèrent…La fatigue surtout….

Il rêvait d'une vie normale qui ne lui serait jamais offerte…

Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans un parc…

Ils étaient là, tous les 2…Ils riaient…L'autre et Dean….Il aurait voulu disparaitre mais Il n'y arriva pas…Il s'avança vers la table en bois…

L'autre le vit, son visage se figea…Dean arrêta de rire et se retourna pour suivre le regard de son camarade…

Castiel vit ses yeux s'embuer, son visage pâlir…Ils étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre…Benny se leva et partit…Dean ne fit rien pour le retenir, il ne dut même pas se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus là.

Il resta assis et Castiel debout…Ils se regardèrent…Le temps suspendu….

« Regarde dans son âme »…Castiel détestait faire cela…Il devait être de tous les élus, celui qui utilisait le moins ce pouvoir…Ce viol d'un être contre sa volonté mais consentant malgré tout par la seule volonté d'un ange.

Il sentit que Dean, lui, lui laissa la place libre, pleinement conscient…Et ce, sans qu'il ne dut lui demander la permission…Un ami qui ouvrait son âme à un autre…

Il perçut ses cauchemars, de ceux qui hantaient chacune de ses nuits…Il vit ses mensonges, Sam et sa part d'ombre, il vit l'autre, Benny, allié fidèle le soutenant dans sa peine…L'autre qui peu à peu avait pris la place qu'il lui était dû...La place de l'ange…

Mais il vit aussi ce que Dean ressentait en le regardant…Plus qu'un ami…Un lien à part, au-delà même des sentiments humains…

Il ressentait Castiel comme une part de lui…Le frère qui avait clamé avoir, quand son âme avait pris le pas sur sa raison…C'était donc vrai…Il pensait ses mots que Castiel avait crû dit pour le détourner de sa quête…

Dean…Un frère au-delà de l'humain…Une âme sœur….

Castiel décrocha son regard…Dean se leva, une larme coula le long de sa joue…

« Cass » Il lut le mot magique sur ses lèvres et disparut…Laissant un Dean effondré au milieu d'un parc qui aurait dû être le leur…

Il avait si mal comprit cet être enfermé dans son image construite, Dean…Castiel avait-il encore sa place à ses côtés ?

Dean reconstruisait sa vie sans lui…Il n'aurait jamais dû se montrer…Il aurait dû le laisser rire avec ce nouveau compagnon de route et s'effacer à jamais de sa vie…

Mais s'être montrer vivant et libre, ce fut pour Dean un soulagement…Castiel avait éclairé son âme…Aucune rancune, juste un pardon

Dean espéra qu'avant de quitter cette dernière, Castiel avait entendu le mot « Reviens »

Il l'avait entendu…Mais il avait surtout entendu le rire franc de Dean à l'union avec celui de Benny…Il ne pourrait jamais partager de tels moments avec lui et c'est de ça que l'humain, son ami avait besoin et que lui, Castiel était incapable de lui donner.

Ils étaient liés, Dean l'aimait mais ce dont rêvait Castiel s'était de partager de tels moments avec lui …Son statut d'ange l'en empêcherait à jamais…

Il essuya son visage, une larme…

Il tiqua…Un ange ne pleure pas…

Il releva la tête…Une cabane…Il s'approcha et invisible pénétra dans le salon…

Sam était endormi sur le fauteuil...

Castiel se révéla au moment où ce dernier ouvrit les yeux…Il avait senti une présence…

La surprise…La joie surtout…

« Cass !…Cass ?…C'est bien toi ? »

Il se leva d'un bond.

Castiel lui sourit

« Hello, Sam » en tiquant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit l'étreinte de Sam l'emprisonner entre ses bras…

« J'ai cru que tu étais mort ?...Dean avait… »

« Je l'étais » mentit Castiel...Instinct de protection vis-à-vis de Dean qu'il ne voulait pas que Sam juge

« Je suis si heureux de te revoir »

Il souriait, tout son visage souriait…Castiel en fut profondément touché…

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Visiblement la mort ne veut pas de moi »

Sam pencha la tête

« C'est toi mais on dirait… »

« Le Castiel d'hier ? »

« Oui…C'est ça…. » sourit Sam

« Ca va ? »

Castiel savait que Sam lui parlait de son état mental et non pas de son statut.

« Il semblerait que j'ai récupéré la totalité de mes facultés, si c'est cela qui te préoccupe »

« Oui…Je l'avoue…Parce que le Castiel un peu fou…Je…J'avais du mal… »

« Pourquoi, Sam ? »

« C'était quand même un peu ma faute… » Il baissa la tête

« Tu n'y étais pour rien »

Un bref silence gêné. Sam se renfrogna

« Tu connais le nouveau compagnon de Dean ? »

« Benny ?...Oui…Nous avons partagé le purgatoire….Un temps… »

« C'est un … »

« C'est un être sauvé…Qui nous a sauvé…Et qui comme tout être a droit à une seconde chance »

« Oui mais tu sais bien que côté démon et monstre, on a toujours bien foiré… »

« C'était hier et comme je le disais…Ceci est un nouveau départ… »

« Et toi, au milieu de tout ça ?»

Castiel baissa le regard et sourit amer

« Ca me fait mal, je ne vais pas le nier, Sam… Mais en même temps, il peut lui offrir ce que moi, je ne suis pas capable de lui donner…Et puis, il marche dans la lumière cet être sombre, peut-être n'est-il plus le monstre qu'il fut… »

« Ou alors une nouvelle espèce… » pesta Sam visiblement pas rassurer par cette nouvelle amitié…

« Laisse- lui sa chance… » Il leva les yeux, un court silence…

« Ca doit t'en couter de dire ça… » murmura Sam, touché par la détresse de Castiel.

« Oui…Mais je sais qu'à sa manière, Dean tient à moi…Je dois juste me faire à l'idée que je ne serais jamais, que je ne pourrais jamais être l'ami que j'ai toujours espérer être pour lui et qu'il ne sera jamais pour moi, l'ami que j'ai rêvé qu'il soit…Il n'arrive pas et il n'arrivera jamais, à voir en moi, au-delà de l'ange et ce même si demain je devenais humain…C'est une douleur que ce poids d'être grâce avant d'être chair car je ressens l'humain plus que l'ange en moi….Ses émotions me rongent de l'intérieur…»

Il baissa la tête…Se vouta sous la peine…

« Je t'ai toujours vu au-delà de l'ange que tu étais…Tu sais, Cass…Un ami peut en cacher un autre…. »

Castiel tiqua et croisa le regard de Sam…

« Merci, Sammy…Pour tout… »

Il disparut comme il était apparu…

La mer, ses ressacs…La respiration de la terre…

Apparu à ses côtés, Inias

« Bonjour, Castiel…»

« Inias? …Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je viens ici en tant que messager des anges » Il sourit…Lui, le fidèle soldat…Reflet du portait d'un Castiel du passé…

« On espère ton retour…Tous se rassemblent à présent… »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis celui qui a versé le sang…En quoi me serait-il légitime de mener les légions, aujourd'hui ? »

« Parce que la liberté n'est pas faite pour les anges…Ni pour les hommes…Parce qu'on a besoin d'un frère qui connaissent autant le Paradis que la terre…Parce qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un qui a fait des erreurs pour nous empêcher de faire les mêmes »

« Je ne veux pas être ce guide, Inias….Si je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de mes erreurs…Vous devez apprendre à marcher seuls… »

«Apprends-nous » supplia l'ange

«Je serais un bien mauvais professeur…Et surtout, je ne veux pas enseigner la douleur aux miens… »

« Pourquoi, cela fait partie de notre apprentissage…Nous ressentons la peine et les émotions, Castiel…Mais elles sont si profondément enfouies…Etouffées….Aide-nous…»

« Je ne veux pas être votre guide, Inias….Je te redis pour la dernière fois….Prie Père pour qu'il vous trouve un meilleur guide…Il a tous les pouvoirs, qu'il vous ramène qui de droit…Je ne veux plus jamais être celui qui mène ou qui ose…Je veux être celui qui voit et qui suit…La main qui redressera celui qui tombe mais jamais plus celle qui serait la cause de sa chute…Va… »

« Mais Castiel ? »

« J'ai fait mon choix, Inias….Je serais l'ange qui marchera sur terre et non celui qui guidera le Paradis…»

« Tu préfères rester avec eux qui n'ont plus besoin de toi plutôt que de venir à nous, qui en avons le plus besoin ?… »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Inias….Ce n'est plus eux qui ont besoin de moi….Mais moi, qui ait besoin d'eux…Ma place est ici… »

« En ange mortel ? »

« Peu m'importe… »

« Mais le Paradis te sera à jamais interdit ?... »

« Je sais…Mais rien ne t'empêchera de venir à moi… » Il lui sourit

« La terre n'est pas interdite aux anges…C'est juste le Paradis qui sera interdit à un seul… »

Ils se turent et fixèrent ensemble, côte à côte, la mer…

« Bien…Si tel est ton choix… »

« Il l'est »

« Tu vas encore souffrir… »

« Je sais mais c'est comme cela que j'apprendrais… »

« Bonne chance, Castiel…A bientôt, j'espère »

« Ca ne dépendra plus que de toi… »

« Alors...A bientôt »

Il disparut…Castiel sourit… Il sentit son cœur se serrer...Sa vie…

Joshua apparut à ses côtés

« Je suis heureux de ton choix…Il y a longtemps qu'un ange n'avait plus pris un tel chemin tout en gardant son statut divin…»

Castiel tiqua

« En général, le prix de cette liberté, c'est la perte de la grâce »

« Je sais » répondit l'ange.

« Ton choix est définitif ? Car sache que si tu meurs, il ne te sera plus jamais possible de revenir sur cette terre…Jamais…Tout sera effacé…A jamais… »

« Je le sais… »

« Bien…Que ton choix soit… »

« Merci, Joshua »

« Merci pour quoi ? »

« Pour avoir été l'espace d'un instant, mon guide… »

Joshua tiqua, réfléchit et puis sourit

« Je prends cela pour un compliment »

« Cela en était un… » lui sourit Castiel sans le regarder….Fixant la mer…

« Que vas-tu faire à présent ? »

« Apprendre…J'ai une amitié en cours à laquelle je dois m'adapter et une autre à construire….Ce serait déjà une belle réussite pour moi que de réussir ses premiers défis… »

« Un ange qui s'humanise…Elle me plait bien cette idée…Je suppose que depuis le départ, c'était son objectif… » Il regarda le ciel….

« Honnêtement, Joshua…Je m'en fous de Dieu et de ses objectifs…Ce choix, c'est le mien…»

« Tu blasphèmes à nouveau » Joshua fronça les sourcils…

« Oui et je m'en fous… » Il se retourna en lui souriant et disparut…

Joshua se mit à rire, un rire profond…

« Je l'adore ton fils... »

Dean lavait sa voiture…Metallica hurlant dans l'habitacle et lui hurlant avec…

Il le vit apparaitre dans le reflet du parebrise, il se tenait droit derrière lui comme au 1er jour…

Dean resta en suspend…Leurs regards se croisant dans la vitre…

« Content de te revoir, Cass…Tu m'as foutrement manqué, tu sais… » La voix prise par l'émotion.

Il ferma les yeux…Castiel sourit.

« Toi aussi, Dean »

Fin


End file.
